In cinemas
by dervishandbanges
Summary: Quinn and Rachel once again - the girls have a date in the cinema, but they don't really get on well... once again.


_A/N Hello fellow Faberry fans! So this is the first little thing I ever wrote in English, that is why the form is quite short. I really want to know your opinion about this, since I'm still kind of new to both and the show (just finished first season, to be exact). Sooooo... ta-dam!_

"Rachel, stop humming."

"Mmmm?"

"I told you to stop humming. It's annoying. You're annoying."

"Oh, come on. I love this song."

"Well, I don't. I'm trying to watch a movie, you see. In cinemas, people watch movies instead of singing."

"This is _so _boring. This date sucks, why don't we go for a pizza or – oh, we should go bowling, I went bowling with Finn several months ago and-"

"Shut it, Berry."

_10 minutes later_

"Oh my God, this guy is the father of my children, I promise you. Look at him. Gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Shut it, Berry."

"Check his beard out, _so _sexy… why don't you have a beard?"

"Am I dating Brittany, duckling?"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny."

"Try harder."

"Oh, please, stop being so rude to me, I thought you stopped hating me, I hoped so, I really did, Quinn, please, Quinn, Quinn, are you going to hit me? Don't hit me!"

"Just shut it, Berry."

_12 minutes later_

"You're drinking my coke. It's _mine_. Give it back."

"We've only one cup left, you drank mine. I'm thirsty, I ate a lot of popcorn."

"Don't eat."

"I have to eat. People have to eat if they want to be nice and strong and alive. Even the cheerios eat, although they tend to throw everything up."

"Are you trying to be funny again?"

"Well, I am funnier than you, you never laugh, you just sit with a face like this, hey, look at me, Quinnie, check this out: this is totally your face all the time, or should I open my mouth like this, aha, check this out: and start drooling, like this, oh, I'm looking at Puck, hey, Quinnie, check this out! Yes, and now I'm looking at Finn, oh my goodness, saliva on my chin, let's lick it off, hey Quinnie! And now I'm looking at Mr. Schue, oh, saliva on my neck…"

"Shut it, Berry! I'm trying to focus on the movie. Just like the people around."

"Don't be mad at me, I was just-"

"Shut it, Berry."

_9 minutes later_

"Quinn, do you think Finn-"

"Oh my God, look! He never loved her! He betrayed her!"

"No, honestly, do you-"

"I think he deserved it, don't cry!"

"Quinn…"

"Shut it, Berry, I'm watching."

_4 minutes later_

"Hey Berry, Berry, they're fighting! Swords! Swords! Kick him hard! Oh yes! Look, he knocked the bad guy off bad guy's feet! WIN!"

"Quinn, would you please stop shouting. I'm texting somebody."

"What? Look, he's bleeding!"

"Do you think Finn still likes me?"

"I think… oh my, no! BAD GUY ALIVE! Kick him hard, baby! Kill him! Yes! Yes! That's right! I think he's winning this, he totally is. Watch it, Mr. Sexy!"

"Ouch, you punched me."

"Sorry, Rachel, 3D is amazing. I thought Mr. Sexy was getting… look, look, he killed him!"

"Was he the boss of the evil powers?"

"Yes, I think so. I would know for sure if you stopped disturbing me and everyone around! Hide your mobile, Rachel!"

"Okay, okay… hey, look, this guy looks like Ms. Sylvester, but he's got this white Gandalf beard…"

"Shut it, Berry."

_7 minutes later_

"Rachel, if you please stop singing. And whistling. And humming. Don't hum."

"I thought you liked this."

"I don't."

"We could perform a marvelous duet. I just don't know which parts are suitable for you. It's widely known that your voice would never reach the scale of mine, but I am sure…"

"Oh, shut it, Berry."

_2 minutes later_

"Stop singing."

"Why?"

"Because if the witch kills Armando, Alejandro will never find the silver chalice and save Mercedes!"

"I thought he was in love with Penelope."

"He wasn't, Antonio was in love with Penelope."

"Antonio-"

"Hey, shut it, Berry."

_23 minutes later_

"Quinn? Quinn? QUINN! Oh, there you are. Why are you hiding under the chair? Do you fear me? Well, look, we need to talk. Look, I really care about you and I really like you but I don't think I want to be your girlfriend. Finn asked me to date him and I think I will agree. I haven't answered him yet, but he is so sweet, I mean, he keeps on messaging me for like three days and he prepared a romantic dinner in KFC but I couldn't come so he drove to my house and brought the food… it was pretty cold, I must admit, but I loved it. You know what I mean, don't you? Don't be jealous, darling, I don't think what Finn feels for me and what I feel for him is true love; I don't even know what Finn feels, I don't know if it is mutual, what I feel, but I don't love him, no, I'm just a little dazzled by his, you know, you know… Finniness, if you know what I mean. Oh, for sure you do… but what I feel is somehow deeper, and I am not ashamed of my feelings, you may be, but I am not. I will tell him how I feel, through song, a ballade, and he is going to sing with me; I know it. I know he is. Are you listening to me? Are you? Look, this is just a little thing, it's nothing serious. You just wait for me, it's hard to be the sexiest Glee singer and ignore the attention just because… oh, I didn't mean it! No! NO! HELL NO! Quinn, come back, wait! Wait! Look, I am sorry, I want you to know that, you are very important to me and I care about you and I really love you, but I can't help it, I fell for Finn, will you forgive me? I know you will because you are simply the most wonderful girl in the world… wait for me, wait for me, I am so weak, I am just a woman, wait for me, will you? I just-"

"Shut it, Berry."

_1 minute later_

"Quinn, I love you."

"Forgiven."

"Quinn, I don't want to lose you."

"Forgiven."

"But Finn…"

"Shut it, Berry."

_5 minutes later_

"Quinn, I love you."

"Won't you shut it, Berry?"

_4 minutes later_

"I think you misunderstood me, Quinnie. All I wanted to say was just that-"

"Can't you just shut it, Berry?"

"Look, and here is the problem, you never listen to me, that's why we never-"

"Please shut it, Berry."

"It's not about you, it's about me. I was wrong. But it is _you _who has problems with communication between-"

"I beg you, shut it, Berry."

"No. We need to talk, desperately. I think you-"

"Berry, shut it, if you please."

"You-"

"Berry, I am sort of IN CINEMA! I am sort of WATCHING! I sort of DON'T WANNA LISTEN TO YOU! You always disturb me and always cut in, and talk too much, and you're such an annoying little twit, you are selfish, stupid, and TOO CHATTY! That was why we broke up in the first place and that's why I never want to be your girlfriend, never, ever, again! And I don't want to _see _you or _hear_ you ever again, because you keep on doing that! YOU are the one having problems with communication and YOU are the one who never listens! It's over! IT'S TOTALLY OVER!"

"Oh, shut it, Fabray."

_Reviews? *sweet face here*_


End file.
